in his memory
by alinemcb54
Summary: ONE SHOT : sa mort m'a anéanti...


« Ecoutez la chanson bien douce

Qui ne pleure que pour vous plaire

Elle est discrète, elle est légère :

Un frisson d'eau sur la mousse »

Ne pas devoir y penser, ne pas réalisé que tout est fini, que le noir a envahi ma vie. Que les sombres jours sont devenus coutumiers. Le malheur est là, il s'installe à côté de moi, m'entoure de ses bras compresseurs. Je suffoque, je pleure. Les images reviennent, une par une, ta chute, ma vengeance, ma haine, ma mort…ta mort.

« La voie vous fut connue (et chère)

Mais a présent elle est voilée

Comme une veuve désolée

Pourtant comme elle est encore fière. »

Tu murmure, tu me parle, je deviens fou. Une voix d'outre tombe, qui me hante, m'habite. Je m'y réfugie, je ne devrais pas, tu n'es plus là, je suis seul, toujours seul, comme je le serai toujours. Je ne veux pas oublier, je me raccroche à cette voix, comme un enfant aux jupes de sa mère. Tu étais mon seul parent, mon frère, mon confident, mon ami.

« Et dans les longs plis de son voile

Qui palpite aux brises d'automne,

Cache et montre au cœur qui s'étonne

La vérité comme une étoile. »

Mon étoile, mon point d'ammirage, quand je me sens perdu. Est-ce toi qui me dit tout ça ? Cela ne se peut, un rêve, une illusion, un mensonge. Je m'endors au son de ta voix, tu me berce doucement, et c'est en croyant désespérément que tu es là, que mes nuits se passent tranquillement, sans cris et sans larmes. Mais cela ne se peux…

« elle dit, la voie reconnue,

que la bonté c'est notre vie,

que la haine et l'envie

Rien ne reste, la mort venue. »

… La haine a emplit mon cœur, comme un poison coulant dans mes veines. Je ne peux plus trouver le calme, la paix sans toi. C'est impossible, dans ta voix, tu me dis que tu ne veux pas être mort en vain. Pour moi, c'est pour moi que tu as fait ça, ta vie était terminée, achevé. Arrivé au bout du voyage, tu veux un monde plein de vie pour moi.

« Elle parle aussi de sa gloire

D'être simple sans plus attendre.

Et de noces d'or et du tendre

Bonheur d'une paix sans victoire.

Accueillez la voix qui persiste

Dans son naïf épithalame. »

Un poème pour mon mariage, pour celui que je n'aurais jamais. Car l'amour a déserté mon cœur, ne restent que les regrets, les remords, la peine, la haine, la colère. Comment être deux, alors que je ne me sens même plus un ? Car avec toi, et parti une partie de moi. Celle qui croyait aux bonheurs, à l'espoir, aux choses simples. On me brandit comme sauveur de la planète, de notre monde, le survivant a triomphé. Je ne veux pas de cette gloire là. J'aurais aimé voir de la fierté dans tes yeux, le jour ou je l'aurais vaincu. Tu es celui qui croyait en moi, qui m'offrait un avenir, une maison, une famille. Mais tout s'est évanoui, lorsque tu es tombé.

« accueillez la voix qui persiste

Dans son naïf épithalame.

Allez, rien n'est meilleur à l'âme

Que de faire une âme moins triste ! »

Ta voix revient sans cesse, persiste, pour plus d'amour. Pour l'amour que je n'ai pas pu avoir avec toi, que je le cherche ailleurs. Que je ne suis pas seul, que mes amis sont là et m'aideront. Que je dois sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas, plus j'essaye et plus la chute est dure. Car les larmes ne veulent pas quitter mes yeux et cette tristesse quitter mes pas. Je dois apprendre à vivre sans toi, avec ce poids en plus dans le cœur. Je dois le soulever et de là- haut, tu me dirigeras avec ta voix. Une musique pour mon âme qui allégera ma peine, et mes souffrances. Alors pour toi, je ne me désiste pas, je pleure, je tombe, je cris mais je ne renonce pas, car si tu es avec moi, alors l'espoir est toujours là.

« elle est _en peine_ et _de passage_,

l'âme qui souffle sans colère,

Et comme la morale est claire !…

Ecoutez la chanson bien sage. »

J'ai le droit aux cris et à la souffrance, mais que cela ne gouverne pas ma vie. Que je reprenne ma vie, ne pas me laisser enterrer dans un coin. Vivre pour toi, comme tu es mort pour moi. Vivre simplement, parce que la vie le vaut, que cela ne sert à rien que de pleurer tous mon saoul, cela ne te fera pas revenir. Accepter, le fait que tu devais partir, que je ne suis pas fautif, que le monde tourne encore et que ma vie aussi. Ainsi, au fil du temps, ta voix s'atténue dans ma tête mais résonnera toujours dans mon cœur, à jamais, éternellement.

Le poème que vous venez de lire entre « », n'est pas de moi, mais de Verlaine, XVI Sagesse, un des poèmes préférés, je vous voulais vous en faire profiter et aussi « me défouler » enfin plutôt écrire sur la mort de Sirius, car je veux bien l'avouer, c'est pas juste, je voulais pas !!! Oui, mais c'est comme ça !

J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, affreux, désastreux, lisable, bien, magnifique, parfait (peut-être pas, faut pas que je rêve moi !)


End file.
